Small boats that employ electric trolling motors are known and are typically used on lakes and ponds for recreation and fishing. They are popular for a number of reasons. They are relatively small, lightweight, easy to handle and maneuver and can be enjoyed by adults and children alike.
However, many trolling motor boats of this type do not integrate the trolling motors into the hull of the boat. Instead, trolling motors are attached to an exterior portion of the boat and because of that the trolling motors appear to be, and often are, add-ons. This means that the trolling motors may hang from the side of the boat and impair the boat's ability to be maneuvered through close quarters. Further, if the boat is transported from one lake to another, the trolling motors may have to be removed and replaced. In addition, security may be an issue if the boat with the trolling motors mounted thereon is left unattended.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a small, recreational boat that utilizes electric trolling motors where the trolling motors are integrated into the hull of the boat.